A Glever Production
Logo editions by Jake Kim, Yoyo Musty and Emilesila (2005-August 18, 2019) Nicknames: "The Bird", "Another Chorus of Doom", "Snee-Oosh's Little Brother", "A Stick text?" Logo: On a brown background with a claymation version, we see a bird that holds a stick (the bird's head looks like a bunny for real, depending on the animal of the bird). The text "A GLEVER PROCTION" is in font like line. Which the "PRODUCTION" were replace with "PROCTION, but the "DUC" were missing. FX/SFX: None, however, but on Ni Ni Jumbo in a blue background, we see a logo zooms in and it fades to White Feather Films Logo. Variants: * On some of HEY OSCARD!!! ''and ''Nick Ashby season 2, ''the text as the URL exist for the website "www.glever.com" is written above the bird (but the old website was actually used due to an error being super VIP website for now.) * A film exists on ''Ni Ni Ni Jumbo, and there is no chorus voice due to film output of the logo was mostly uncleared, and the logo was big and the bird are small. The brown background were replaced on the blue background (e.g. the logo just started, their is no chorus voice since the film output could exists), the logo zooms in and transform into a White Feather Films & Sony PBS Pictures. The logo was in widescreen and fullscreen of 16:9 and 4:3 * On Nick Ashby: 2 Bullies at School, the logo was white over has a black background after the credit warp sped up. Music/Sounds: None, in the Chorus variant, a chours like voice saying "A GLEVER PRODUCTIONS", followed by a loud long distorted accordion and the flute sound, with flute 7-5 note (it will use to play Greenytoons or Greenytoons Animation Studio) when it's started split screen credits. Mostly, it will use the ending theme of the show. Availability: Uncommon. The silent variant can only be seen on Simon Bates, and Nick Ashby. After that, it was appeared on Intros of Ni Ni Ni Jumbo for CBS. Also, the Chorus and Voices variant it can be found on season 2 of some episodes of and split screen Nick Ashby for Greenytoons and PBS. The website byline appeared on HEY OSCARD!!! for MTV and Nickelodeon and ABC. The version with the closing theme is taken from Hello, My Name Is Lucy!. ''On The Greeny Channels's airings, this logo was fixed of the blocked when doing split screen credits because of an error. The logo wasn't seen on ''Dirtgirlworld for Sprout Kids TV, because this copies on companies of episodes as another one of a company. Editor's Note: This chorus voice is pretty unnerving like Billionfold Logo. also, this logo will be disturbing as the bird's beak is pretty ugly and the text looks awful thanks to Nickelodeon and Greenytoons for a credits. It was actually in captions for the bird's head that looks like a rabbit. Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Greenytoons Logos Category:Organization Category:MTV Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Site administration Category:Fake Logos Category:Unlimited Logos Category:Defunct Category:Banned logos